


Talk

by SleepingwithWolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingwithWolves/pseuds/SleepingwithWolves
Summary: Summary:'... Yes, he remembers that but still.'





	Talk

@jonsadrabbles 

Day 3: Snow and Stone

–

‘The mountains were my father once too’ 

Sansa tells him all too seriously without a hint of laughter in her voice. She swallows, a blush raising to her cheeks at the baffled look he gives her.’ Mya, a bastard in the Vale used to say that any Stone was a mountain’s daughter. I was a Stone too once remember.’ She grips her hands together. 'Like you were a Snow once’ 

Yes, he remembers that but still. 

'Oh’ Jon says after a pregnant pause and even though it seems impossible, she becomes redder. ’ Your conception must have been very unique.’

She gaps at him. 

'Stop, I’m being serious’

'So am I! I have to know! Arent you not even a least bit curious? So the mountain is your father, who’s your mother? The air? The wind? The roadside? How does the sex even work?’ 

'Jon!’

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what to name this.


End file.
